Dwa światy, dwie płcie
"Dwa światy, dwie płcie" - one short EkawekiDxC. Opowiada on co działo się w innym wymiarze w odcinku Podejrzana autorstwa Sary124. Bohaterowie Pierwszy wymiar *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Hermiona Vitaris *Sophie Adventure *Loren Rarity *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Nicole Strong (tylko wspomniana) *Irving Du Bois *Jeremi Rarity (tylko wspomniany) Nyo Wymiar *Felicja Flynn *Fabiana Fletcher *Izaak Garcia Shapiro *Betty Van Stomm *Herman Vitaris *Sopher Adventure *Loris Adventure *Ivona Du Bois *Jenn Rarity (tylko wspomniana) *Nicolas Strong (tylko wspomniany) Opis Fineasz, Hermiona i Loren wracają po wycieczce z innego wymiaru. Jak się okazuje, ktoś w tym samym czasie użył ich teleportera. Loren zaczynają mieszać się wymiary i oskarża Buforda o zdradę. Chłopak nie ma pojęcia o co chodzi, jednak ten problem szybko schodzi na drugi plan, gdy okazuje się, że Sophie zaciągnęła Irvinga do innego wymiaru na randkę. Van-Stomm by odpocząć od swojej dziewczyny udaje się z Hermioną i Fineaszem na wycieczkę do Nyo Wymiaru. Fabuła Loren odetchnęła głęboko. Nareszcie znalazła się w swoim wymiarze. Może i nie był idealny, ale jedno było pewne. Tutaj Buford był tylko jej i tylko tutaj miała pełne prawo do zamordowania każdej, która na niego spojrzy. Przynajmniej w jej mniemaniu. Fineasz i Hermiona rozprostowali kości. Również czuli coś w rodzaju ulgi, jednak nic nie można było wtedy porównać z radością jaką odczuwała Raritówna. - Tęskniłam. - westchnęła Hermiona, gdy na jej dłoni ukazała się błękitna kula. - Czuję potrzebę kogoś nią grzmotnąć. Fineasz tylko roześmiał się. - Myślałem, że spędziliśmy tam cały dzień. - stwierdził, rozglądając się. - Bo spędziliśmy. - powiedziała Hermiona ze zdziwieniem. - O, faktycznie. - dopowiedziała, gdy zauważyła, że dużo się nie zmieniło. - Czasoprzestrzeń jest zabawna. Znajdowali się na podwórku Sophii. Z jakiegoś powodu portal wyrzucił ich tutaj, a nie tam, skąd wyruszyli. Hermiona i Loren nie zwróciły na to większej uwagi, jednak Fineasz, który dobrze znał się na takich sprawach wiedział, że oznacza to, iż ktoś w tej samej chwili użył portalu. Miał tylko nadzieję, że jego przyjaciele nic nie pokręcą w czasoprzestrzeni. W końcu po nich wszystkiego można było się spodziewać. - Dobra, to gdzie jest Buford? - zaczęła Loren. - Mam nadzieję, że nie kręci się obok niego żadna Nicole, czy inna.. W tym momencie coś ją olśniło. Nicol! To była ta sama dziewczyna, którą spotkała podczas podróży w czasie. "Jak mogłam tego nie zauważyć?" ~ pomyślała, uderzając się w czoło. Ciężko jej było uwierzyć w to, że ta sama dziewczyna, która pocieszała ją po zerwaniu w innym wymiarze jest jego partnerką. Nie chciała nawet zastanawiać się czy jest od niego starsza. Nigdy nie była dobra z matematyki, a co dopiero z obliczania kto ile ma lat w różnych czasoprzestrzeniach. Zapyta Ferba, gdy go znajdzie. Cała trójka ruszyła do domu. Fineasz wciąż zastanawiał się kto mógł użyć portalu, Hermiona cieszyła się, że w końcu jest w domu, a Loren nie mogła przestać myśleć o Bufordzie. Obawiała się, że właśnie teraz może rozmawiać z inną dziewczyną. Podczas gdy do Izabeli zdążyła już przywyknąć i pilnuje go mniej (co nie oznacza, że nie bywa i o nią zazdrosna), tak gdy spojrzała na niego każda inna dziewczyna, ogarniał ją gniew. Dodatkowo słowa Nicoli również dodatkowo ją przybiły. "Cóż, jestem ładniejsza od ciebie, to wystarczy." "Jakbym tego nie wiedziała" ~ pomyślała. Podróż w czasie utkwiła jej trochę w pamięci, więc dobrze wiedziała, iż Nicole umie być szczera. Nie ważne czy jest to jej odpowiedniczka z innego wymiaru, jeżeli stwierdziła, że jest od niej brzydsza, to tak faktycznie myślała. "Nic dziwnego, że Buford się w niej zadurzył" ~ pomyślała. I tak właśnie zaczęły jej się mieszać wymiary. Po chwili uznała, że to jej Buford faktycznie zdradził ją z Nicolą, a w tym celu udał się do przyszłości. Po co? Nie obchodziło jej to nawet w najmniejszym stopniu. Przyśpieszyła kroku, zostawiając Fineasza i Hermionę w tyle. Słyszała, że Fineasz coś do niej mówił, jednak nie było to w tym momencie dla niej istotne. Chciała tylko rozprawić się z Bufordem i to jak najszybciej. Droga nie była długa. Szarpnęła za klamkę od furtki, wchodząc do środka. W ogródku znajdowali się Baljeet, Ferb, Izabela i oczywiście Buford. Chłopak uśmiechnął się na widok swojej dziewczyny, jednak szybko spoważniał, gdy zobaczył gniew malujący się na jej twarzy. Inni woleli się nie odzywać. - Loruś, coś się stało? - zapytał chłopak. - O, teraz "Loruś"?! - krzyknęła, żywo przy tym gestykulując. - Na nią też mówiłeś zdrobniale gdy się z nią miziałeś?! Izabela popatrzyła na Ferba pytająco. Ten tylko pokręcił nieznacznie głową dając jej do zrozumienia, żeby nic nie mówiła. Buford popatrzył na swoją dziewczynę jak oniemiały. Nie miał pojęcia o czym ona właśnie mówi. Ona natomiast była wściekła, w jej oczach widniała żądza mordu. Zawsze w takich sytuacjach Van-Stomm uważał na słowa. Wiedział, że najmniejszy błąd mógłby kosztować go życie, albo w najlepszym przypadku zakneblowanie i trzymanie go w jej piwnicy. Zazwyczaj starał się używać wobec niej zdrobnień, lub "uroczych" pseudonimów. Wiedział, że to lubi. - Ależ kochanie, o czym ty mówisz? - zapytał, starając się uśmiechnąć. - Przecież ja przez cały czas tu byłem! - No właśnie! - odparła nerwowo. - Kiedy mnie tu nie było zdążyłeś już pewnie przelecieć całe Danville! - Nie było cię 15 minut. Izabela z coraz większym trudem wstrzymywała śmiech. Uspokoiła się dopiero, gdy do ogródka weszli Fineasz i Hermiona. - Nareszcie! - powitał ich Ferb. - I jak było? - Loren wam nie opowiedziała? - zapytał zdziwiony Fineasz. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie. Domyślała się, że Loren będzie zbyt przejęta innymi sprawami, by opowiedzieć innym to, co najważniejsze. Szukała wzrokiem Sophii, jednak nigdzie nie mogła jej znaleźć. - Gdzie Sophie? - zapytała. - Uznała, że tutaj jest za mało romantycznie i zaciągnęła Irvinga do portalu. - wyjaśnił Ferb. - Zaraz wrócą, spokojnie. - Pozwoliliście iść Sophii samej?! - Pewnie, że nie. - powiedział Fletcher. - Jest z Irvingiem. - To jeszcze gorzej. - stwierdziła niebieskowłosa. Izabela, która do tej pory przyglądała się całej tej sytuacji z boku, postanowiła włączyć się do rozmowy. - Nie ma co żałować. - stwierdziła, wzruszając ramionami. - Najwyżej tam zginął i słuch po nich zaginie. - Uważaj żeby zaraz po tobie słuch nie zaginął. - zagroziła Hermiona. Czarnowłosa wywróciła tylko oczami. Vitorówna popatrzyła na portal, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiała. Loren wciąż wpatrywała się w Buforda z gniewem, a w jej głowie krążyły już pierwsze kroki planu zemsty. - Idę tam. - oznajmiła Hermiona. - Jak chcecie to zapraszam. - Nie masz dość podróży po wymiarach? - zapytał Fineasz. - A ty? - spojrzała na niego, a w jej głosie czuć było ironię. Flynn nawet nie musiał się zastanawiać. Nigdy nie miał dość przygód. Nawet tych najdziwniejszych. Bez słowa podążył za nią, przechodząc granicę kolejnego świata. - To się źle skończy. - stwierdził Baljeet. - Źle to się skończy dla Buforda. - warknęła Loren, splątując ręce na piersi. - Kobieto, co ja ci zrobiłem?! - wrzasnął Buford, który miał coraz bardziej dość tej sytuacji. - Nie podnoś na mnie głosu! - krzyknęła jeszcze głośniej. Van-Stomm poczuł jak przechodzą go dreszcze. Loren umiała krzyczeć. Często tak wysoko, że pękały szkła. To, że ją kochał to fakt, jednak był też człowiekiem i potrzebował odpoczynku. Spojrzał z nadzieją na portal. - Ani mi się waż. - warknęła, jednak on jej nie słuchał. Gdy zniknął za granicą wymiaru dziewczyna popatrzyła na resztę. Szczególnie na Ferba, który wyglądał na zaniepokojonego. - Loren, przypomnij mi, - zaczął. - do którego wymiaru trafiliście? - A ja wiem? - wzruszyła ramionami. - Wy tam byliście, ale mnie nie. Zielonowłosy westchnął, patrząc na nią z politowaniem. - I Buford miał tam inną dziewczynę, tak? - Tak. Izabela w jednej chwili wybuchnęła śmiechem. Loren spojrzała na nią z pogardą, a Ferb zatkał jej usta. - Ale to nie był nasz Buford. - wytłumaczył jej. - Ten tutaj świata poza tobą nie widzi. - Ale to wciąż ta sama osoba. - powiedziała. Już nie krzyczała. W jej głosie słychać było tylko smutek. Ferb patrzył na nią z uśmiechem. Lubił ją, nawet bardzo, dlatego nie chciał, by była smutna. Z "zachwytu" wyrwała go Izabela, gryząc go w rękę. Złapał szybko za dłoń patrząc na nią jak na dzikie zwierzę. - No i przykro mi, że nie kocha mnie w każdym wymiarze. - mówiła dalej, nie zważając na wcześnie wydarzenie. - Bo wiesz, myślałam, że jesteśmy taką super parą, że przekraczamy nawet wymiary. A tu klops. - A kto jest tam jego dziewczyną? - zapytała Izabela. - Pamiętasz nasze podróże w czasie? - Izabela pokiwała twierdząco głowa. - Nicole. Na te słowa Ferb i Izabela wytrzeszczyli szeroko oczy. Oboje nie chcieli mówić tego głośno, jednak Loren nie miała szans z Nicole jeżeli chodzi o wygląd. Raritówna widocznie też to wiedziała, bo zachmurzyła się jeszcze bardziej. Jej smutek był na tyle przygnębiający, że zdołała rozczulić nawet Izabelę. - Ale głowa do góry. - pocieszyła ją. - Też masz swoje uroki! Na te słowa Loren podniosła spojrzenie, które tym razem spoczęło na Izie. Czarnowłosa widząc, że Raritówna się zaraz rozpłacze, uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco. - Jesteś ładna.. na swój zielony sposób. - zaczęła. - Nie ma drugiej tak bardzo psychicznej dziewczyny od ciebie, możesz mi uwierzyć na słowo. Serio. Raritówna uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, ocierając łzę, która spłynęła po jej policzku. Izabela zadowolona ze swojego dzieła spojrzała na Ferba z wyższością. Jej oczy mówiły "nigdy nie zrozumiesz dziewczyn", a on nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. - To ja lecę za nim! - oznajmiła, wskakując do portalu. Zapadła krótka cisza. Ferb i Izabela popatrzyli na siebie, po czym spontanicznie rzucili się na siebie, całując się namiętnie. - Nareszcie sami. - wyszeptała czarnowłosa. - Ja tu ciągle jestem! - oburzył się Baljeet. Izabela i Ferb popatrzyli na niego jak na kosmitę. Hindus wyglądał na zawstydzonego, a jednocześnie na zbulwersowanego. - A, tak. - powiedziała Iza, obejmując Ferba. - Idź sobie. Fineasz patrzył w oczy pewnej dziewczynie. Wydawała mu się być bardzo ładna, ale to była tylko jego opinia. Miała trójkątną twarz, krwisto-czerwone włosy i niebieskie oczy. Ubrana była podobnie jak on i była tego samego wzrostu. Obok niej stała jej siostra, o kwadratowej twarzy, zielonych włosach i również niebieskich oczach. Hermiona wpatrywała się natomiast w chłopaka o rumianej twarzy, takiej samej jak ona. Swoje długie, niebieskie włosy splątywał w kok, a cechą charakterystyczną były czerwone oczy, identyczne jak jej. - Herman. - szepnęła czerwonowłosa dziewczyna. - Co tu się dzieje? - Nie mam pojęcia, Fela. - powiedział. - Ale ci nowi kogoś mi przypominają. Czarnowłosy chłopak, który siedział pod drzewem tylko wywrócił swoimi błękitnymi oczami. Zamiast obserwować przybyszy z innego wymiaru wolał flirtować z Fabianą. Niestety, ona była bardziej zainteresowana innymi. - Powiedzcie coś w końcu! - zdenerwował się. - Ile można gapić się na kogoś?! Fineasz jakby otrząsnął się z transu. Z portalu wyskoczył Buford, który od razu utkwił spojrzenie w lekko otyłej szatynce o ciemno-niebieskich oczach. - Co to za miejsce? - zapytał zdziwiony. - Zabawne. - powiedziała brunetka. - O to samo chciałam zapytać. Hermiona i Herman rozejrzeli się w tym samym czasie. Ich ruchy były niemalże zsynchronizowane, jednak nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Nawet sami zainteresowani. - Gdzie jest Sopher? - zapytał niebieskowłosy. - Gdzie jest Sophie? - zapytała w tym samym czasie Hermiona. Byli tak bardzo zajęci szukaniem swoich przyjaciół, że nawet nie zauważyli tego zbiegu wydarzeń. Reszta całkowicie ich ignorowała, byli zbyt zajęci patrzeniem na swoich odpowiedników. Rudowłosa dziewczyna w końcu otrząsnęła się. Wyciągnęła dłoń w kierunku Fineasza, po czym przedstawiła się. - Jestem Felicja Flynn. Dla przyjaciół Fel, lub Fela. A to moja siostra, Fabianna Fletcher. - tu wskazała na siostrę. - Ja nazywam ją Fabi, chociaż ona raczej za tym nie przepada. - Bo tylko ja mogę ją tak nazywać. - wtrącił czarnowłosy dość chamskim tonem. - A to Izaak Garcia-Shapiro. - przedstawiła go Felicja. - To Herman Vitaris. - wskazała na niebieskowłosego chłopaka - A ona, to Betty Van-Stomm. - tu wskazała na dziewczynę stojącą przed Bufordem. - Bardzo nam miło. - powiedział Fineasz, który jako jedyny ze swoich towarzyszy rozumiał co się dzieje. - Ja jestem Fineasz Flynn, to mój brat, Ferb Fletcher, to Hermiona Vitaris, a to Buford Van-Stomm. Portal znów otworzył się, a wyskoczyła z niego Loren. Widząc jak Buford nie może oderwać wzroku od jakieś dziewczyny szybko do niego podeszła i szarpnęła. - Na co ty się gapisz?! - Loren, spokojnie. - wtrącił Fineasz. - To jego odpowiedniczka. - Póki ma damskie walory, to będzie dla mnie mięsem! - odwarknęła. W tym samym czasie drzwi od ogródka otworzyły się. W progu stanął wysoki latynos o brązowych oczach. Widząc jego wściekły wyraz twarzy i rządzę mordu w oczach nikt nie musiał pytać czyim jest odpowiednikiem. - Betty! - krzyknął, podchodząc do swojej dziewczyny. - Na co ty się gapisz?! - To mój odpowiednik. - powiedziała nieśmiało. - Póki ma męskie walory dla mnie będzie tylko mięsem. Loren słysząc te słowa natychmiast puściła ramię Buforda, wpatrując się w swojego odpowiednika z nienawiścią. On szybko to wyczuł, bowiem odwzajemnił spojrzenie od razu. - Jakim prawem mówisz tak o moim chłopaku?! Wszyscy momentalnie spojrzeli na tę dwójkę. Loren i Loris (tak na imię temu chłopakowi) podeszli do siebie, mierząc się wzrokiem. - Bo co mi zrobisz, dziewczynko? - zapytał z pogardą. - Idź lepiej zajmij się swoim chłoptasiem, bo zaraz się posika ze strachu. - Pilnuj lepiej swojej panienki. - ogryzła się. - Bo ślini się na mój widok. Betty i Buford popatrzyli na nich z niepokojem. Życie nauczyło ich, by nie przerywać swoim partnerom, gdy bronią ich honoru. Postanowili więc grzecznie wycofali się z ogródka. - Ignorujmy ich. - zaproponowała Fela. - Więc co was do nas sprowadza? - Szukamy Sophii i Irvinga. - wyjaśniła Hermiona. - Chcieli sobie zrobić randkę. A raczej Sophie chciała. Herman i Felicja spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo. Oboje już wiedzieli gdzie podziała się ich koleżanka. - Sopher zabrał Ivolę na randkę. - oznajmiła Flynn'ówna. - Pewnie są tam we czwórkę. Buford i Betty byli już poza ogródkiem. Oboje odetchnęli z ulgą, gdy w końcu nie musieli znosić humorów swoich partnerów. A oboje mieli na co narzekać i nikt im się nie dziwił. Wielu nawet im współczuło, ale i nie mogło uwierzyć czemu oni jeszcze z nimi nie zerwali. W końcu nie pozostawiał wątpliwości fakt, że były to związki toksyczne. - Twoja też dzisiaj po przejściach? - zapytała. Buford pokiwał twierdząco głową, chowając dłonie do kieszeni. - Ta. - westchnął. - Była dzisiaj w innym wymiarze i coś zobaczyła. Nie wiem nawet co konkretnie, ale wkurzyła się. - Laris dzisiaj tak samo. - odpowiedziała. - Skoczył do portalu razem z Fel i Hermanem. Od tego momentu zachowuje się dziwnie. Zarzuca mi.. - Że go zdradzasz? - pokiwała głową. - Nie martw się, oni już tak mają. W końcu wiedzieliśmy na co się piszemy wiążąc się z nimi. Dziewczyna spuściła wzrok na chodnik. Miał rację i dobrze o tym wiedziała. Cieszył ją tylko fakt, że w końcu ma kogoś, z kim może szczerze porozmawiać. - On jest strasznie zazdrosny. - powiedziała. - Na początku wydawało mi się tu urocze, ale z czasem zdałam sobie sprawę, że jest po prostu chory. Kocham go, ale czasem i boję. - Nawet nie wiesz jak dobrze cię rozumiem. Loren umie być na prawdę kochana i urocza, ale bywa też i niebezpieczna. Ona tylko pokiwała głową na znak, że rozumie. - Ale nie chcę jej tracić. - powiedział. - Mimo wszystko. - Mimo wszystko. - powtórzyła. Sophie uśmiechnęła się do siedzącego naprzeciwko Irvinga. Chłopak obficie się pocił, był już praktycznie cały mokry. Nie inaczej było z dziewczyną siedzącą obok niego. Niska okularnica, która splątywała rude włosy w warkoczyki była już cała mokra. Na talerzach całej czwórki widniały naleśniki z malinami. Obok Sophii było puste miejsce, jednak wszyscy wydawali się na kogoś czekać. Gdy Irving sięgnął po widelec, usłyszał ostrzegawczy ton blondynki. - Zostaw. - powiedziała uroczo. - Czekamy na Sophera. Chłopak zawsze bał się, gdy Adventurówna na siłę wymusza u siebie tak cukierkowy ton. Szybko zabrał dłoń, wyczekując Sopher'a. On i jego odpowiedniczka czuli burczenie w brzuchu, jednak żadne z nich nie raczyło się odezwać. W końcu podszedł do nich nie wysoki chłopak o długich blond włosach i brązowych oczach. Wszystkich, poza Sophie zdziwił fakt, że miał na sobie błękitną spódniczkę. - Sopher, co ty założyłeś?! - zapytała wyraźnie zgorszona Ivona. - Było mi zbyt ciasno w spodniach. - odparł jak gdyby nigdy nic, siadając obok Sophii, tak, by móc siedzieć idealnie naprzeciwko swojej miłości. - Wyglądasz uroczo. - skomplementowała go Sophie. - Tak więc kochani, smacznego! Wszyscy zaczęli zajadać się potrawą. Irving i Ivona najchętniej uciekliby przed swoimi amantami jak najdalej, jednak zdawali sobie sprawę, że to bezsensowne. Oni i tak ich wszędzie znajdą. - Cieszę się, że mogliśmy się tu wszyscy spotkać. - powiedziała blondynka, a Sopher przytaknął jej. - Nie ma nic lepszego niż miłość i maliny. - Masz całkowitą rację. - przytaknął jej Sopher. - Cieszę się, że nasze gorsze połówki nas tu zaprosiły. - Przecież zawlekliście nas tu siłą! - wykrzyknęły jednocześnie "gorsze połówki". - Tak. Dlatego wy płacicie. - odpowiedziały w tym samym czasie "lepsze połówki". Du-Bois'owie pewnie jeszcze długo by się spierali z tą tezą, gdyby nie pojawili się ich wybawiciele. Fineasz, Felicja, Hermiona i Herman stanęli w przejściu, patrząc na swoich przyjaciół z politowaniem. - Herma! - krzyknęła uradowana Sophie. - Hermuś! - powitał przyjaciela równie szczęśliwy Sopher. Hermiona i Herman pomachali swoim przyjaciołom, a widok zdenerwowanych twarzy Irving'a i Ivony sprawił, że na ich twarzach zawitały małe uśmiechy. Cała czwórka podeszła do stolika przy którym ucztowały pary. - Wracamy. - oznajmiła Vitorówna. - Czas nas nagli. - Ale tu jest tak fajnie. - westchnęła Sophie. - Spokojnie. - pocieszyła ją Hermiona. - U nas też będziesz mieć swojego Irvisia. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na swojego odpowiednika ze smutkiem. Oboje wyglądali, jakby nie chcieli się pożegnać. Wygląda na to, że przez ten krótki czas zdążyli się na prawdę polubić. - Jeszcze ich odwiedzimy. - powiedział pokrzepiająco Fineasz. - Obiecuję. Blondynka trochę się rozchmurzyła. Niechętnie wstała z miejsca, a wraz z nią Irving. - Pa pa! - pomachała swojemu odpowiednikowi i jego ukochanej. - Do zobaczenia wkrótce! - Miło było was poznać! - odpowiedział Sopher. - Ja i Ivonka dokończymy wasze naleśniki. Dziewczyna tylko westchnęła ciężko. Na ten widok Herman i Felicja poczuli, że serca im miękną. Komu nie byłoby jej żal? - Zostaniemy tu z nimi. - oznajmił Herman. - Wrócicie sami? - Bez problemu. - zapewnił Fineasz. - Wasz wymiar jest taki sam jak nasz. Grupka pożegnała się, jednak dobrze wiedzieli, że jeszcze się spotkają. Tymczasem w ogródku. Izaak i Fabiana nie zważając na to, że nie są sami postanowili radować się swoją miłością obdarzając się pocałunkami. Po drugiej stronie Loris i Loren przestali się wyzywać. Gdy tylko zrozumieli, że są swoimi własnymi odpowiednikami trochę sobie odpuścili. Co nie zmienia faktu, że wciąż się nie lubili. Postanowili uciąć sobie pogawędkę podczas której będą mogli spokojnie wylać swoje żale. - Byłem dzisiaj w takim wymiarze. - zaczął chłopak. - Tam Betty mnie nie kocha, ma innego faceta. Jakiegoś Nicolasa, który wyciągnął mnie z paki, po tym jak jego kolega, który swoją drogą jest Izaakiem mnie tam wpakował. Ja wiem, że to inny wymiar i te sprawy, ale jakoś mnie to zabolało. Wiesz.. w sumie co ja gadam. Pewnie, że wiesz. Loren przyglądała mu się uważnie. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że ich losy są aż tak identycznie. Sprawiło to, że poczuła do niego coś w rodzaju sympatii. - Mój Buford też ma inną. I to tą którą miałam za przyjaciółkę z przyszłości. No bo wkurza mnie to, że nie jestem idealna. A wiesz, chciałabym być ładna jak inne dziewczyny. Mieć super figurę i wyglądać jak modelka. Chociaż tak jak Sophie, czy Iza, ale.. Po prostu taka nie jestem, dlatego martwię się, że mnie zostawi dla ładniejszej. - Taa.. Tutaj sporo jest fajnych facetów. I uwierz mi, nie jestem gejem, że tak mówię, ale oni serio są ładniejsi ode mnie. Ona tylko pokiwała głową. Cieszyła się, że ktoś nareszcie ją rozumie. Bo w końcu nikt ją tak nie wesprze, jak ona sama. Nawet jeżeli był to mężczyzna. Po chwili oboje roześmiali się jakby pomyśleli o tym samym. Spojrzeli na siebie swoimi brązowymi oczami. Chociaż oboje byli pod wpływem zmieniacza ciał, dostrzegli w sobie zielonoskórych kosmitów, którzy wcale nie pasowali do tej planety. - Gdybyśmy nie byli tą samą osobą, to chyba bym się w tobie zakochała. - powiedziała. - Ja w tobie też. - odpowiedział. Dopiero teraz zdali sobie sprawę z pewnego faktu. Wcale nie byli brzydcy. Byli piękni na swój zielony sposób. Jakkolwiek dziwnie może to brzmieć, za to się lubili. Za to i swoją wyjątkową psychopatyczność, która dodawała im uroku. - Hej, a tutaj jesteś wyższy od Jeremiego? - zapytała. Loris popatrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem nie widząc o kogo chodzi. Ona szybko to zauważyła, przy czym poprawiła się. - Jak ma na imię twoja siostra? - Jenn. - I jesteś od niej wyższy? - O kilka centymetrów. Dziewczyna cała się rozpromieniła, jednak było w tym też odrobinę złości. - Zawsze chciałam być od niego wyższa! - Kiedyś ci się to uda. - odparł ze śmiechem. W tym momencie natychmiast podnieśli się z miejsca, gdy do ogródka weszli Buford i Betty. Kosmici popatrzyli na swoich partnerów przez chwilę, po czym natychmiast rzucili im się w ramiona zapominając, że kilka minut temu byli skłóceni. Buford i Betty od razu odwzajemnili uścisk. - Nigdy więcej nie odstawiaj mi takich scen. - powiedziała Van-Stomm'ówna, chociaż wiedziała, że to niemożliwe. - Wracamy? - zapytał Buford. - Tak. - odpowiedziała Raritówna. - Do zobaczenia Loris! - Do zobaczenia. - odpowiedział jej,w ciąż tuląc swoją dziewczynę. Zaraz po nich przyszli Hermiona, Fineasz, Sophie i Irving. Paczka spojrzała na całujących się Izaaka i Fabianę zastanawiając się, czy ich odpowiednicy robią to samo. Nie było jednak wiele czasu by się zastanawiać, bo czas wołał. Wszyscy przeszli przez portal. Faktycznie. Po drugiej stronie Ferb i Izabela robili dokładnie to samo, a obok siedział zażenowany Baljeet. - Chcieli mnie wygonić, a jak się uparłem, że zostanę, to zaczęli udawać, że nie istnieję. - wyjaśni, cały się czerwieniąc. Hindusa najwidoczniej krępowały takie sceny. Buford poklepał go pokrzepiająco po plecach, jednak przez przypadek strącił go z kamienia, przez co Tjinder upadł głową na ziemię. Wywołało to śmiech u Loren. - Musimy tam jeszcze wrócić. - stwierdziła Hermiona. - Nie zdążyłam pogadać z moim odpowiednikiem. - Koniecznie. - przytaknął jej Fineasz. - Ale narazie, - mówiąc to wyłączył portal. - wystarczy nam tych podróży. Nikt nie protestował. Głównie dlatego, że wszyscy byli zmęczeni i zbyt bardzo zapatrzyli się na Izabelę i Ferba. - O, wróciliście. - zauważyła czarnowłosa. - Gdzie byliście? - Nigdzie. - powiedział spokojnie Flynn. - Z resztą, sama się kiedyś przekonasz. Inne ifnormacje *Short ten jest fanfic'em do innego fanfic'a, "...i Nicol. *Chociaż Baljeet z pierwszego wymiaru się pojawia, nie ma nigdzie mowy o jego odpowiedniczce z wymiaru Nyo. Kategoria:Pełnometrażowe Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - opowiadania Kategoria:Inne wymiary